The First Date That Started It All
by brawlerbro
Summary: A NaruHina fanfic showcasing what happened a few months after Pain's invasion. Hinata told Naruto she loved him. What does she do now? Rated T for themes in later Chapters.
1. The First Date

This is my first fan-fic. This is ch. 1! Please Review

* * *

When she awoke to the sound of her alarm, Hinata felt that this day was different, in a good way. She changed out of her pajamas, composed of a simple lavender shirt, and navy blue shorts. Her new outfit was a black t-shirt, fitting her snug, and beige pants, soft to the touch. She brushed her hair as she looked into the mirror, feeling a strange sensation of warmth inside of her. "Hmm... maybe today WILL be different." she thought to herself. She slipped into her shoes, and left her room, where Neji was awaiting her.

"Time to train, cousin." said Neji, with a slight smile. "Of course, brother." responded Hinata. They continued on to the training grounds of their home, and began to spar, practicing their Byakugan and other skills. After about an hour of training, they sat down tired, breathing heavily while sweating profusely. "N-Neji... May I ask you for some help a-about something kind of personal?" she asked all the while looking down at her feet. "Of course." replied Neji, rather surprised at Hinata's sudden words. Hinata gulped and began saying, "Well... there's this boy. And-" before she can continue, Neji interrupted. "Naruto Uzamaki right?" he assured with a small grin.

"How did you...?" asked Hinata, now fidgeting with her fingers. "It's obvious to everyone, except him. The way you always blush near him or at even the slightest mention of him. When he left to train for two years, you were heartbroken, and when he finally returned, you fainted when he greeted you. Rather amusing in a way." "Well, it's about that. My feelings for him grow every day, and then... when he was fighting Pain... he was bounded, and I felt that I had to do something. I just swooped in, but I knew that I didn't stand a chance. Naruto-kun tried to make me leave but I told him I couldn't. That it was because of him that I've become stronger, that he saved me, and I told him... I loved him. He since hasn't said a word about it, but we talk as much as we used to. I don't know what to do." With that, she closed her eyes, her face becoming red all over.

At first, Neji did not know what to say, but after some slight hesitation, he spoke. "Hinata, I have never been in this situation, but I will say this. Go out with him. If you don't, you'll regret never having done so, always thinking in the future what if." "But how? I can barely even talk to him without blushing or fainting. The thought of asking him out is just... t-too much." "Then I'll help you. I'll talk to him for you, but in the most mature way possible." Hinata's frown grew into a smile, and she embraced Neji. "Thank you so much, brother." With that, Neji left to find the love of Hinata's life.

It didn't take long before he found him at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. "Naruto, I need to speak to you privately." "Hey Neji, and uhhh alright. See ya old man." said Naruto to the owner. They walked out and went to an alley nearby. "Naruto, do you remember your fight with Pain?" "Well of course I do. I won, and saved the whole village." said Naruto proudly. "Don't you remember when Hinata interfered?" asked Neji. "Now that you mention it, I do. She said something... that I can't quite remember." "I'll help you remember. Haven't you ever noticed the way she acts around you? Always fainting, blushing, fidgeting whenever she's near you? It's because... she's in love with you." said Neji with relative ease. Naruto was stunned to say the least. "It all makes sense now. Why she would let me cheat off of her during the Chunin Exams, the blushing, the rice cakes that looked like me." he thought to himself. "Something else you should know. Although you may be unsure of your feelings for her, I have something that may lead you towards a specific direction. When you went with her on that mission to find that rare beetle, you said you saw a beautiful woman training. That was Hinata. She told me all about it."

"No way! That was her? She was amazing. It's funny. All this time, and I couldn't even tell. As my feelings for Sakura fell, I felt something new whenever I was with Hinata. Maybe I do feel something towards her..." he said in a somewhat confused tone. "Well then, here's your chance. I talked to her this morning. She can't stand it anymore. She wants to go out on a date with you. That is why I ask you to be at our home at 7:00 PM, and no later. Deal?" said Neji, as if though he were sending Naruto on a mission. Naruto thought about it for a bit, and finally agreed, nodding his head. As Neji turned around to leave and tell Hinata, Naruto asked him a final question. "What should I wear?" "Hmph. Something casual but at the same time not your normal outfit." Then he disappeared in a flash.

Naruto felt as if though something inside of him left, a feeling of nervousness. He then realized, that he had a date... with Hinata, the most polite girl he has ever known. His smile grew until he shouted "YEAH! I have to tell everybody!" and with that, he told Team Asuma, Team Guy (Excluding Neji), Team Kurenai (Excluding Hinata), the Sand Trio (who were in the village for a few days for diplomatic reasons), Sakura, and even Kakashi and Iruka. All of them congratulated him, and asked if he finally realized the way she feels about him. "Of course! I just can't believe I didn't realize it sooner! I have to go and get ready!" He was excited, something which he didn't feel this morning.

Meanwhile, Neji returned to his home, and entered Hinata's room. She was doing some reading on the Byakugan. "Hello Neji. What's wrong?" noticing his look of concern, which was hardly on his face anymore these days. "What are you doing reading? You have a date to get ready for!" he said, his concern becoming a small smile. Hinata gasped and could hardly breathe. "You don't mean..." was all that she could say. "That's right. Naruto is picking you up at 7:00 tonight so be ready. Wear something befitting of this occasion." Hinata jumped for joy and gave Neji the biggest hug she ever has. "Thank you so much! I have to find something to wear! I'm a mess!" yelled Hinata, who was obviously shocked and amused. Neji left the room, glad that he was able to help, when suddenly, he heard several voices call his name from outside. Neji exited the house, where he was shocked to see all of the people Naruto had told about his date, even Kakashi and Iruka. "Neji! Is it true? Or was Naruto just full of it?" asked Sakura, with the others leaning in quite interested. "I guess it was too much for him to handle. It's true. I didn't expect him to be this excited though." answered Neji. "That is so cute!" said all of the girls in the group in unison, even the oh-so mature Temari. "Try not to embarrass them if you see them tonight." ordered Neji, wanting the two to be perfectly comfortable. The others agreed, and from there, they parted ways.

Meanwhile, Hinata found the perfect robes to wear. They were similar to the traditional ones of the clan, but they had a slight lavender tint to them, and made her look quite beautiful. "I hope Naruto likes the way I look." she thought, looking at herself in her bedroom mirror. Naruto was rummaging through his clothes as fast as Lee could run, searching for something suitable to wear. He finally stumbled upon a black short sleeve shirt, navy blue pants and to top it off, a jacket given to him by the late Jiraiya, similar to the one that he had worn. "I look good! I hope Hinata thinks so too." he said to himself, before noticing the time. "6:50! I have to pick up Hinata! I don't even know what we're gonna do!" he said, obviously nervous as he dashed out of his door to Hinata's home.

At Hinata's home, she forgot to tell her father that she was going out, much less with Naruto. She nervously entered her father's room, when he spoke. "You look beautiful. Naruto is lucky." Hinata was astounded. "Did N-Neji tell you?" she asked shyly. "Yes, but do not worry. I know he is a good man. He did save our village after all. Just promise me this. Have fun, and try not to be too shy." he said smiling. Hinata agreed and left the room. They had been getting along a lot better lately, but this was definitely a step up. Hiashi knew that Hinata loved this young man, and that she would probably end up with him. He was a powerful shinobi, and if the council disagreed, it did not matter since he was the head of the clan, and could do as he sought fit. It was almost 7:00 when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it, and to her joy, there stood Naruto, with an infectious smile. "Please come in." she motioned to Naruto, and he did so.

"Father! My date is here! Won't you please say hello?" she asked, before realizing that she had called Naruto her date, something she never thought she would ever say. Her father walked towards them, and greeted Naruto. "Naruto. I have seen and heard great things about you. I have only this to say. Take care of her, and bring her back to me by midnight. With that said, be safe, and have fun." Naruto agreed to these terms and Hinata's father left them.

Naruto held the door open for his date, and then they walked the streets rather quietly, both blushing, before Hinata decided to strike up a conversation. "You look handsome Naruto." she said, blushing even more when Naruto said, "Thank you. You look very beautiful... as you always do." Things got a little less awkward between them, and they managed to be walking with their arms touching. "Come on Naruto! Be a man!" he thought to himself, when he finally grabbed a hold of Hinata's hand, and didn't let go. "Naruto is holding my hand... MY hand! I can't believe it." thought an overwhelmed Hinata, her face being more red than a rose. "Where do you want to go Hinata? I bet you're hungry." asked Naruto. "Actually, I know this nice little place where Neji has been. We could go there if you would like." she said, still shy. "Sure! Just lead the way!" he said. So she did.

They walked to the restaurant, holding hands the whole time, while she noticed some familiar eyes staring. Everyone Naruto had told were giving Hinata signs of encouragement, such as thumbs-ups and winks, except for Gaara and Shino who merely gave nods of approvement. She was glad that they were not interfering, and also because of the fact that they were happy for her.

They finally arrived at the restaurant, which they entered, and were then promptly seated. They looked over the menu, which contained food that sounded absolutely delicious. "This place looks great Hinata. Good choice." smiled Naruto at Hinata. "I'm glad you liked it. I heard that the food is amazing. Here's our waiter." "Hello. May I start off the cute couple with drinks? And if you're ready to order, please do say so." said the nice male waiter. The two had blushed at the mere mention of the word couple, but they overcame their shyness and managed to order. "I'd like some green tea please, and an order of red bean soup as well." asked Hinata, as she handed her menu over to the waiter. "That sounds great. I'll have the same." asked Naruto giving the waiter his menu. "Marvelous selections that you've made. I'll have your drinks shortly, and your food should be ready in a bit." Trying to make small talk, Naruto asked Hinata how her life was. "It's been better than usual. Today has been especially good so far, being with you." Those words caused Naruto to feel warm, not exactly shy, but glad in the sense that she was happy being with him. "That's good to hear. I'm glad that I could have helped." he responded as cool as he could.

Soon after, the waiter arrived with their food and drinks. They began to eat, when Hinata noticed something strange. Naruto was eating nice and slow, and not quickly devouring his food as he usually did. "Naruto, is there something wrong? You're eating... differently than usual." asked Hinata, thinking maybe she had done something. "Hmm? Oh, it's just that I don't want to be rude in front of my date." She blushed, happy that he would change just for him. "That's nice of you Naruto." she said. Soon, they had finished their dinner, when the waiter returned. "While I clear your table, would you like any dessert?" he asked. Naruto knew what to order, it being Hinata's favorite, and sure to help him out. "Why yes. Can we get the cinnamon roll as big as a puppy?" asked Naruto. "Of course you can. I'll be back soon." Hinata was amazed that Naruto knew what one of her favorite foods was. They smiled at each other, something they had constantly that night.

Suddenly, a large cinnamon roll was dropped in front of them, ready to eat. They ate it, enjoying it's sweet taste and soft texture. All of a sudden, there was only one piece left. Naruto reached for it, and had it in his spoon, when he thought of something romantic to do. "Hey Hinata. Open up." he said, motioning his spoon to Hinata's mouth. "Oh my... he's babying me. Only couples do that. This is going really well!" she thought as she opened her mouth. Naruto put the spoon in her mouth, and she ate the cinnamon roll happily. "It was delicious." she said with a cute smile. They got up, and went to pay the bill. After hearing the amount, Hinata was about to pull out some money before Naruto instead held her hand. "I've got this." he said with a smirk, pulling out his frog-shaped wallet and paying the waiter, tipping him as well. "Thank you sir. May you and your date have a fantastic evening."

They exited the restaurant, and thought of something else to do. "Well, I chose the restaurant, so now it's your turn. What would you like to do, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata wide-eyed. "Why don't we just walk around the city? Maybe go into some stores." he said. They decided to do that, admiring their city as if though they had never seen it before, when they entered a store. Naruto saw a rack of funny hats and decided to bring out the child in Hinata. "Hey Hinata! Let's try on some hats!" he said whilst holding two hats, both shaped like a fox. "Sounds like fun." she said, glad she can be silly in her love's company. They were wearing matching hats, when Naruto spotted a picture booth. "Now that looks like a plan." he told Hinata. He payed for their hats, and she entered the booth, then him. He put in the money, and they wore their hats for the pictures. For the first three pictures, they made silly faces. For the fourth, Naruto kissed Hinata's cheek catching her off-guard, and her reaction being caught on camera. The fifth picture had her kiss _his _cheek, which gave him great joy, and for the final picture, Naruto and Hinata both knew that they had to do something special. She gazed at him, and he gazed at her.

"Wow. I never noticed how pretty Hinata is." he thought, as he stared into her large lavender eyes. "I can't believe that Naruto kissed my cheek, or that I returned the favor. What do we do now? Could it be..." she thought hoping for the best. Their faces got closer and closer until their lips touched, just as the camera flashed. They walked out of the booth, amazed at what had just happened, with Naruto putting the pictures in his pocket. "That was fun Naruto-kun." she said smiling, her life-long dream being steps closer. "It sure was Hinata-hime." This was the first time he had used that suffix for her. They held hands once again, and decided to finish the night by continuing their walk of the city, all the while wearing their matching hats. "That's so cute!" shouted Ino, who was with all of the girls that knew about Hinata's date. "You get her Naruto! You corny son of a gun!" shouted Kiba, who was, respectively, with all of the guys who had known about Naruto's date. After hearing this, the would-be lovers blushed as Naruto gave a thumbs-up to the guys, and Hinata smiled at the girls.

Before they knew it, it was almost midnight. "I guess I should be going home now." said Hinata, clearly disappointed that the best night of her life had to end. "Wait. There's one more thing I have to give you Hinata." said Naruto. "Oh. You don't have to. You've already paid for everything tonight." said Hinata, not wanting to seem like an expense to Naruto. "But I want to. Besides, I think you'll like it." Saying that, Naruto pulled out a note and gave it to her. "I had a shadow-clone write this after we took our pictures. Read it when you get the chance. Let me take you home." As they walked to her home, Hinata clenched onto Naruto's hand with one of her own, and clenched the note with the other, wondering intensely what it said. They arrived to the front of her home. "Thank you for such a wonderful time Naruto-kun. Good night." Hinata told him, as she opened the door to her home. Before she could go in, Naruto got a hold of her, and gave her a final kiss on the lips. This was by far the best and longest kiss they had the entire night. When they finished, he said "Hinata, read the note as soon as you can. I had a great time. The note should explain everything else that I want to say. Good night, and sweet dreams." With that, he dashed off to his own home, full of young love and happiness like never before. "Wow. I think I'm in love with her." he thought to himself.

As Hinata was on her way inside, she greeted her father, whom asked how the night had been. "It was the best night of my life. Thank you for letting me go. Good night." she answered, causing him to attain a smile. Then Neji appeared in front of the door to her room. "Thank you Neji. I owe you one." she said, as Neji's face grew into one of accomplishment. She happily squealed as she plopped onto her bed, almost forgetting about the note that she held in her hand. She sat up straight on her bed, her hands trembling as she held the note in her hand and slowly opened it, her heart thumping.

"Hinata, I had a shadow clone write this after we took our awesome pictures. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that this night was amazing, and I never knew that we could have so much fun together. I never knew that you had these feelings towards me. I realized something now. This relationship won't work..."


	2. The Letter

Ch. 2 of my story. A bit shorter but still good! Please review!

* * *

At these words, Hinata felt tears streaming out of her eyes, but she continued reading on. "This relationship won't work... unless I felt the same way. Hinata, this night opened my eyes to what a kind, beautiful person you have and always will be. I love you, and I want to be with you. I known this is a bit soon, but I'm a hyperactive ninja. It's what I do. I hope we can go out more, and I have one last thing to ask you... Will you be my girlfriend? Simply, Naruto." Hinata's tears of sadness became ones of bliss. "Of course Naruto. I love you too." With that, she wiped the tears from her eyes, and went to sleep, replaying the entire night in her head over and over, until she finally feel asleep at the exact moment she remembered their first kiss.

The next morning, she awoke, trying to remember if the last night was real. In the corner of her eye, she spotted the note that he had written. "It was real. All of it. He loves me, and wants to be with me. I have to tell him yes." she thought aloud, hurriedly changing into the outfit she usually wore and went looking for Naruto. "Hinata! How was the date?" asked Sakura. Hinata answered her with a summary of the whole night, from what they ate, to what they said, and to what they did. "That's great!" responded an excited Sakura. "The best part is that Naruto wrote me a note. It said everything that I would've hoped it did. He told me that he loves me and wants to be mine." Sakura was astounded, and began to tear up, finally being able to see her close friend Hinata with the man of her dreams. "That's wonderful. I'm happy for you. To believe that he could fall in love. That knuckle-head." sighed Sakura.

Hinata eventually found Naruto who was talking to Ino-Shika-Cho. "Good morning Naruto-kun." she told him, with a great confidence she never possessed before. "I think we'll go right you guys? Don't want to interrupt the young couple." said Ino, while Choji and Shikamaru followed suit.

"Good morning Hinata-hime. Are you tired from last night?" he asked. "Kind of. It was worth it though." she responded, smiling at him, whilst thinking how his question could have easily been taken out of context. "Oh! I forgot. Earlier today, I had our photo booth pictures copied so I can keep a sheet, and so that you can keep one. Here. These are the originals." he said, handing over the small strip of photos to her. "Thank you. Naruto, I read your note..." Naruto gulped, almost having forgotten that he had written one.

"What did you think?" he asked nervously. "I thought it was the best note I could have ever gotten, and to answer your question from the note. I don't think it was too fast, and I want to be with you as well. I love you Naruto." she told him, blushing a shade of red like she never has before. Naruto didn't even say a word, instead sealing the deal with a kiss, in front of a passing crowd, cheering them on. "Writing that note... was harder than my Sage training. It was all to be with you. I think we should tell the others that it's official, if that's okay with you." said Naruto after their kiss. "Of course Naruto-san." she said, changing the title she gave to him.

With that, they called upon every ninja that knew of their date to meet them at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar in an hour. Before they had to meet up, they went to their own homes and got their matching hats, as well as their pictures. When the time had arrived, Naruto and Hinata were at Ichiraku's where all they had told were. "Hey the daters are here!" pointed out Choji, to the applause of the others. They blushed when Hinata said, "You are all probably wondering why we have called you here. You all know that I went out on a date with Naruto yesterday."

At the mention of the date, the girls cheered, and the guys shouted. Even Neji, a big part of this ever happening, smiled, while Shino and Gaara followed suit. She continued. "Well, it was the best night of my life." "Awwww." said all of the girls, with the guys congratulating Naruto. Naruto took charge and said "It was the best night of my life, and it was so great, that I wrote Hinata a note. I told her how I feel. I love her, and I asker her to be with me. She said yes." When he finished talking, Hinata and Naruto pulled out their hats and put them on, further ensuing awws from the girls, and even some of the guys.

Naruto then put the copy of the pictures he took with her and placed them on the table. Everyone looked at them, laughing at the first three, becoming more interested in the fourth and fifth, and finally staring at the sixth picture, amazed at how much love could be seen in their young eyes on their first date. "It's official. We're a couple. If anyone has a problem with it, you can deal with me." said Naruto, full of a fiery desire to be with Hinata. "Or me." added Hinata, with the confidence he now felt when with him.

"Do not worry. We shall respect your love for each other." said Rock Lee with a wink, a thumbs up, and a glitter in his teeth. At those words, almost everyone burst into laughter but agreed to the conditions put forth by the new couple.

Their life continued as usual, continuing to go on dates and such, when one day, Naruto made a promise to Hinata. "Hinata-san. We have been together for three months, and I have this to say. I promise to marry you once I become Hokage, which shall be soon. Believe it! Even if I don't, I will marry you once I am worthy of you!" said Naruto, to an excited Hinata, unable to wait for that day to come, and knowing that it would come. After his promise, Hinata planted a kiss on his lips, as if though for the first time. 


	3. An Interesting Mission

Ch. 3! Sorry it took so long. Been kinda busy! I'll continue with more! Please review!

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were the local couple of the village, both having grown stronger in the year they have been together. One particular day, Naruto told her something. "Hinata, I have grown stronger, as you have as well. That's why I have been talking to Grandma Tsunade. She says that once she retires as Hokage, she wants me to take her place! She has even convinced the council to comply."

"That's wonderful news Naruto." she said, embracing him, planting a kiss on his cheek and him on her. They went on with their day, going on a mission together. Tsunade had been assigning missions for them both to go on together, knowing of their relationship status. "Amazing how everyone in this village knows of us." said a rather surprised Hinata, not minding the attention they had been receiving as of late. Their latest mission was to attain certain documents from the Kazekage, Gaara. As they walked through the forest, in each other's arms, Naruto halted all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata, worriedly. He just stood there, slowly turning his head to Hinata. "Naruto-kun, what's the ma-mph!" was all she could say before having her lips invaded by Naruto's. The kiss was one full of passion, instilling a feeling of warmth in the both of them. As he backed off, a devious smile grew on his face. "Haha I just wanted to be dramatic. Maybe change things up a bit." said the blonde ninja, surprising Hinata. The next thing that she would do would not only surprise him, but herself as well. Naruto was about to continue walking forward, when Hinata suddenly grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, to see his face full of surprise.

Before he could even react any further, the Hyuga heiress got on the tips of her toes, and began to kiss Naruto. But this time, she decided to change things up a bit. She licked his lips with her tongue, causing him to groan in pleasure, allowing her tongue entry into his mouth, while his tongue danced with hers. The absolute pleasure that they felt caused them to fall onto the ground and continue until they remembered their mission. They reluctantly stopped and straightened themselves out, continuing on to their destination. Their was a short silence between them until Naruto spoke. "H-Hey Hinata-chan..." said Naruto rather nervously. "Yes, Naruto-kun?" replied Hinata. "Well, back there... where did you learn to do that? It was amazing!" shouted the ever excited Naruto. Hinata blushed furiously and answered his question. "W-well you said that you wanted to change things up a bit. S-s-so I thought that maybe I could try something different. It just occurred to me. It seemed so natural." "Well maybe after we're done with the mission, we could go at it again, only this time, I'll take the lead." said the grinning Naruto, flashing a wink at Hinata, causing her cheeks to pink. Before they knew it, they arrived at Sunagakure, where they gave their names at the gates in order to enter.

They were greeted by a representative of Gaara's. "Hello. You must be Naruto and this lovely woman must be your girlfriend Hinata." said the man around the same age as Kakashi. "You're exactly right. So where do we pick up these documents?" asked Naruto. "The Kazekage has requested that you two join him for dinner, then give you documents. Shall that be fine? He has also arranged for your stay in two separate guest rooms in his quarters." Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and nodded. "That'll be fine. Thank you." said Hinata. "Great. Let me take you to him now." responded the man. They were led to Gaara's living space, and into his dining room. There he sat, along with his brother and sister.

"Hello Naruto. It's been a while hasn't it?" asked Gaara in his ever-calm voice. "Yeah it has. Hey Temari, Kankuro. So how's it going?" asked Naruto. "I actually wanted to ask you the same question." said Gaara, his eyes shifting towards Hinata. "It's been going great. We've been together for a year now." replied Naruto, putting his arms around his woman. "That's good to hear. Now, let's eat." said the Kazekage. The dinner was a pleasant one. They each exchanged stories with one another, most of them being about Naruto and Hinata's missions together. Dinner eventually ended, when Naruto remembered that he had to stay over night along with Hinata. "Hey Gaara. Where do Hinata and I stay? Don't we need keys for our rooms?" asked Naruto. "Oh. About that. There's currently only one room available. You two will have to share it." said Gaara, with a slight change in his voice, one of deviance.

Hinata immediately had her blood rush to her face. "Me... and Naruto... in the same room. It's too much." thought Hinata. "Whoa. Both of us in the same room? I can't help but think that Gaara did this on purpose." thought Naruto. "Well it's getting late. You two should sleep. Your room is outside of the door from where you entered, and it's the second one on your right. Good night." stated Gaara, with Naruto and Hinata also telling him good night, as well to his siblings. "Try not to keep her/him up all night!" yelled Temari and Kankuro to the young couple, causing them to think of "interesting" images in their head. Naruto and Hinata nervously made their way to their room, knowing that their growing passion for each other might grow into something more than just kissing, especially in a room by themselves.

They entered the room, which consisted of a large bed for two, a restroom, as well as a note on the bed. Naruto picked up the note and flushed quickly after reading it's contents. "Naruto, I planned this all along. Promise me something. Try not to break the bed. Gaara." A sweat-drop appeared on Naruto's face. He failed to notice Hinata over his shoulder, reading the message. "Oh my!" said a surprised Hinata after reading the note. "Gaara is such a kidder. Well, I'm tired. Let's hit the hay." said Naruto, who proceeded to take off his jacket, shirt, pants, and headband, until he stood there in front of Hinata in his boxers. This was not on purpose however. He was just so used to his nightly routine, one in which Hinata was not involved. He immediately realized his mistake. "Sorry Hinata-chan. I forgot my manners." he said turning around, when a sight caught him off guard. She had already stripped down to her undergarments as well, consisting of a black lace bra, with panties to match. "Oh!" she stammered, also forgetting that Naruto was there. "Man. She is so beautiful. It's a mystery why she always wears that big sweater. Why would she want to cover herself up?" thought Naruto, mentally drooling at the sight of Hinata. Hinata couldn't help but stare at Naruto's well built body, before realizing that she had forgotten something.

"I left my pajamas at home. I didn't think that I would need them." "Me too!" replied Naruto. Unable to think of another solution, they decided to simply sleep in what they were in... their undergarments. Naruto opened his side of the bed, and Hinata the other. They both covered themselves under the blankets, and got comfortable, when they stared into each other's eyes. "Naruto-kun..." "Hinata-chan..." They planted a kiss on each other, very much like the ones from earlier that day. Naruto was now on top of Hinata, kissing her with such love, while she moaned in absolute ecstasy. She had her arms around Naruto's neck, and he had his hands placed on her shoulders. All of a sudden, he couldn't help himself.

He began to grope Hinata's chest, as if though he was molding clay. Hinata couldn't help but release a small yelp of satisfaction. "Are you okay?" he asked her. "Y-yes. I just feel... so good." she said. He unhooked her bra in order to have direct contact with her gifts, and she didn't mind. "They're huge! Man, who knew she had gotten so much stronger!" thought an impressed Naruto. She only wished that there was a way that she could please him. As she thought that, she felt an unexpected visitor coming from Naruto's lower region. "Naruto-kun... is there a kunai in your boxers?" she asked jokingly. "It's something better than that Hinata-chan." he replied as he continued to fondle her. Then they both stopped, wondering if they should take it to the next level. "Hinata-chan. I really love you. I would never do anything to hurt you. Are you sure that you want to do this?" asked a worried Naruto. Hinata stared into his eyes, seeing the honesty behind his words. "Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way." she said smiling. Naruto proceeded to pull down her panties, and then she pulled down his boxers. She lied on her back, grasping the bed beneath her. Naruto gently nudged at her private place with his own, and slightly pushed his body forward, inciting a small moan of pain. He continued to gently thrust his body in and out until it all went in, at a steady rate. "My first time... with Naruto. I never would have thought this could happen." she thought. Although at first painful for her, it eventually grew into immense pleasure for the both of them. Naruto continued to go faster and faster in a rhythm, with Hinata bouncing up and down, until he was about to finish, as well as her. "Hinata-chan! What do I do? I"m about to... finish." he said, putting emphasis on the last word. Hinata knew exactly what he meant, and thought up a reply. "I trust you more than anyone Naruto-kun. You said you would marry me, which means I would bare your children. Who said it had to be in that order?" she replied. Naruto decided to finish as she told him to, shouting "I love you Hinata-chan!" 'I love you too Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata, who had also "finished". When they were finally done, they held each other, even in their sleep.

The next morning, Naruto awoke first, trying to remember where he was. "Where am I?" he thought, before he saw a nude Hinata lying in the same bed as him, before noticing his own state of undress. "What happened last night was real." he thought. He got dressed, and awoke Hinata with a kiss. She slowly opened her eyes, when she saw Naruto. "Good morning Naruto-kun." she said, uncovering herself, before noticing her missing clothes. "Oh my! Did we... do what I think we did?" she asked facing Naruto. He simply nodded. "W-was it good?" she asked him, nervous to hear his reply. "It was all that I imagined it to be. How was I?" he asked. "You were simply amazing." she answered with a smile. She dressed into her clothes from the day before, and they proceeded to the dining room where Gaara was. "Good morning you two. I hope you don't owe me a new bed." said Gaara, managing to keep a straight face. Naruto and Hinata blushed profusely, and sat down to eat breakfast. When it ended, Gaara provided them with the documents that they needed, and they were on their way.

As they exited the Village, hand in hand, they both thought of how such a simple mission turned into their first love-making. They were almost at Konaha, when they were ambushed by a duo of rogue ninja from their village. "Looks like we've got a couple of love-birds here. We'll be taking everything you have if you don't mind." said one of them, while his companion stared at Naruto and Hinata. "I don't think so. Hinata-chan, use your Byakugan to see what we're dealing with!" demanded Naruto, making sure he knew what he was up against. Hinata did so, and realized that the opponents they faced were ninja barely above Chunin level. She told Naruto, who's face grew into a grin. He summoned a clone, and began to mold chakra in his right hand, while Hinata blocked off their chakra with Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms. Naruto finished, and managed to incapacitate one of them, with the other managing to dodge. He pulled out some senbon and threw them in Hinata's direction, which she easily deflected. She decided to take him out with a technique she had used on Pain. She readied her chakra, and used the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists on the rogue, knocking him out. "That jutsu was awesome Hinata-chan!" shouted an obviously impressed Naruto to Hinata, making her feel accomplished.

They re-entered their village's gates, where they were greeted by their friends, even the seclusive Sai, who had not been seen in a while. "Hey ya guys. What's up?" asked Naruto to the crowd, who just looked at him and Hinata, smirking, except for Neji. "What's making you smile so much?" asked Hinata, somewhat nervous at all of these smiling faces, even Shino was doing so. That's when Neji spoke up. "Naruto, I think you, the men, and I need to have a conversation in private." he said, grabbing Naruto's arm, while the men of the group followed. "Where are you taking Naruto-kun?" asked a worried Hinata, unanswered. "Don't worry about it Princess. Besides, us girls have to ask you something too." said Ino, dragging Hinata to her flower shop with the other girls following suit.

When they arrived, Ino locked the front door, and put up a closed sign. This only made Hinata suspicious. All of the girls stared at Hinata, who had a look of confusion on her face, until Sakura spoke up. "Is it true Hinata? Did you... you know?" asked Sakura. Hinata, not knowing what she meant, gave her a look of indifference. "What she means to ask is that if you've had sex with Naruto." said Ino, with a matter of fact tone in her question. Hinata was stunned, wondering how they found out. "W-why would you think that?" asked Hinata, whilst blushing and looking at her feet. "Well, we might have received some news from certain Sand-nins." said Tenten, winking at Hinata. "Well, I'll tell you this. We didn't have sex." stated Hinata, to the sighs of others, but she wasn't finished. "We didn't have sex... but we did make love.", saying it with love in her eyes. "That's so cute!" said all of the girls at once, making Hinata blush. "What was it like? Did it hurt? How well equipped is he? Was it dirty? Was it kinky? Was it your first?" were among the questions asked by the females, all which Hinata answered.

Meanwhile, back at the training grounds, Neji was in an uproar. "What did you do to my cousin!" he said, shooting daggers from his eyes at Naruto. "What the hell did I do?" asked Naruto, unsure what he meant. "Don't play dumb with me baka. Did you violate Hinata-chan?" Neji asked, tightening his fists. Naruto was surprised that they found out, guessing that the Sand-nin probably had something to do with it. "I didn't violate her Neji. In fact, we made love. I would never have sex with her. She doesn't deserve that. What we did, was what people in love do. Much like you and Tenten" replied Naruto, with a slight grin at the end of his tirade. Neji respected his answer, but turning around quickly after the mention of his girlfriend Tenten. " I have done no such thing with my Tenten-chan. Well, not yet anyway. I respect your words Naruto. I only hope that you are serious." "Of course I am Neji. I love Hinata-chan more than anyone on this Earth." With those words, it made the men think of their own sweethearts. Neji had Tenten, Rock Lee had a chance with Sakura since Sasuke wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, Choji had Ino, Shikamaru had Temari, Shino was courting an unknown woman, while Kiba had a different girl almost every week.

With that said, Naruto was taken back to Hinata, who was embarrassed from all of the questions that the surprisingly nosy girls had asked her. When she saw Naruto, her face felt warm, and her stomach funny. "I really do love him." she thought, still realizing the true concept of what she had felt for many years. "Hey Hinata-chan. Did the girls ask you anything about... what we did in the village?" asked Naruto, concerned with her response. "Yes. They asked if we had sex. I said no. I told them we made love." replied Hinata, smiling. "Me too! Neji asked me and I told him that we made love. I guess those in love think alike, eh?" said Naruto, wrapping his arms around his sweetie, causing her to feel warm inside. They spent the rest of the day together, walking around their village, while others looked on, musing over how cute they were together. When they returned to their respective homes, they went to sleep, knowing that the next day would be even better. When Naruto awoke the next morning, he realized something.

"I need to propose to Hinata. I want to be Hokage first though, so that her clan won't disown for marrying a commoner. Tsunade-bachaan did say that she would retire soon. I'll talk to her about it later." he thought, getting dressed and making himself some instant ramen. When Hinata awoke, she saw her father entering her room. "Good morning Father." she said. "Good morning Hinata. I have something we should talk about. You are almost eighteen, and should be searching for a suitable husband. As you know, I must accept him as your husband before you can marry him. I've made a list of potential suitors, which we shall go over now." he said with a blunt look in his voice. Hinata rose out of bed, and knew that she had to humor him. He handed her the list, surprising Hinata with it's contents. "It only has one name..." said a shocked Hinata, who read the one name over and over.

"I know. I think he will make you happy, and protect you the rest of your life." The name was none other than Uzumaki Naruto's. "Thank you Father! Thank you so much!" shouted Hinata, tears rolling from her eyes as she hugged him. "The council won't like this. But when he becomes Hokage, I know they won't mind." he thought. She got dressed and was served a healthy breakfast, when she left her home to go to Naruto's. Naruto, was not home though. He left a note, knowing Hinata would visit. He was actually talking to Tsunade about a business of an important matter. When Hinata arrived, she looked at the front door, and read the note aloud. "Dear Hinata-chan, go to the Hokage's office right away. Love, Naruto." she nodded her head and quickly made her way to Tsunade's office. She entered the room, expecting to see both her love and the Hokage. "Welcome Hinata-chan. I guess you're here to meet my successor." said Tsunade, causing Hinata's mind to spin. "It couldn't be." she thought, approaching the desk, in which the chair turned, revealing Naruto. "Oh my!" she yelped, embracing Naruto and kissing him passionately. "I always keep my promises Hinata-chan. Will you marry me?" he asked, dropping down to one knee, pulling out a ring with two diamonds, one blue and one lavender.

* * *

What does she say? You'll find out next chapter!


	4. Answers and Revelations! Parties Begin!

"Of course I will!" replied Hinata through tears of happiness, realizing that her dream had come true.

"Great. We'll announce him a Hokage this week. The wedding shall be in two weeks. It's short notice, but I'll make sure the whole village helps. Make sure you have many kids, and name one of them after me okay?" stated Tsunade, the last part causing Naruto and Hinata to blush, both of them nodding.

"Do people know that I am to be Hokage? What about the wedding?" asked Naruto, whose heart was overflowing, knowing his dreams were coming true.

"It's all a secret. I've announced a town meeting which all must attend, but no one knows what I am talking about. There, I'll announce you as Hokage, when you shall then give a speech. During the speech, I encourage you to tell them of your engagement." said Tsunade.

"Does my father know about this?" asked Hinata, worried of the consequences from her clan. "Yes he does, and he's actually happy about it. You marrying the Hokage is a great event in their history. He promises not to tell anyone until it is publicly announced this week. Oh, and by this week, I actually mean tomorrow. So be ready." answered with a slight smirk.

"Tomorrow? That's awesome! Oh I can't wait. Hinata-chan, let's celebrate. What do you want to do?" asked an excited Naruto to a pleased Hinata. "I'd like to spend the day with my fiancee. Maybe you and I should go talk to our father so he'll know that you take this seriously. Is that ok?" asked Hinata. "Of course Hinata-chan. I want him to know I'll protect you no matter what!" replied Naruto.

They made their way over to the Hyuga compound, where two guards let them in. Once inside, Hinata knocked on her father's office door, who stated "Come in." With that, Naruto and Hinata entered the room, both bowing to the man. "Ah, Naruto, Hinata. I was suspecting that you two would see me today. I'm guessing that it has to do with the wedding." Naruto stepped forward, and began his speech of why he is worthy of marrying Hinata.

"Hiashi-san, I promise to protect Hinata-chan with all of my being, and to love her forever more. With me, she'll find everlasting happiness, along with our future children. Accomplishing all of this will be no less than difficult, and I realize that, yet I shall do the best I can. That's why I am worthy to marry your daughter, and my first true love, Hinata-chan." Hiashi then rose from where he was sitting, and reached out his hand. Naruto promptly shook it, causing Hiashi to smile.

"I know you will do your best Naruto. Or should I say, Hokage-sama?" he said, causing Naruto's nervousness to vanish into thin air. After this meeting, the couple decided to hang out with their friends, until the sun went down, and they each returned home.

As Naruto and Hinata got into their respective beds, they could barely process what they had gone through. They were to marry in two weeks, and they were to lead the village as well. When they were finally able to sleep, all they could dream about each other, and their future lives full of children and happiness.

The sun rose the next morning, awaking the two youths, who rose from their beds, realizing that today was the day that one of their dreams would come true, while their next dream would come true in two weeks. Naruto got dressed and met Hinata outside of her home.

"Good morning love." said Naruto, kissing his fiancee. "Good morning to you as well, Hokage-sama." replied a smiling Hinata. "Today's the day eh? I can't believe it. Well, let's go to Tsunade-baachan's office to see what we have to do." said Naruto.

They proceeded to the Hokage building and entered Tsunade's office. "Ah, I see the couple's on time today. Alright, Naruto, what you're gonna do is, when I tell the crowd to meet the new Hokage, you'll walk up next to me. Then, you'll give a speech. Mention your engagement, and that's when Hinata shall be go to your side. Got it?" They easily memorized the plan, and shot a glance at the window, noticing the crowd getting larger and larger. They made their way to the roof, where every Hokage is publicly announced. Tsunade stepped forward, inciting cheers from the crowd.

"People of Konoha! You may not know why I have called you here today. Well, I am getting too old to be Hokage. That is why I have chosen a successor, who shall take my place immediately." This caused quite a murmur in the crowd before she continued to speak. "I shall still help the village as well as the new Hokage, but I know I have chosen a worthy shinobi. Here he is. Uzumaki Naruto!" At the mere mention of his name, the crowd gasped, but soon turned to cheers when he walked up next to Tsunade in Hokage garb.

"People of Konoha! I promise to be your best Hokage yet! This is a dream that I have had for many years, but there is another dream that I would like to talk about. I am engaged." Their friends knew who the lucky lady was, when Hinata stood by Naruto's side. "I fell in love with Hinata about a year ago. It turns out her love has stemmed much longer than that." This ensued laughter in the crowd. "I never noticed her, until a friend set me straight. I'll give you a hint. He's dating Tenten."

Neji was now slightly blushing as people turned to him. "I love her with all of my heart, and I hope that we live a long happy life together." This ensued awws from the women in the crowd. "I also have something to say." said Hinata suddenly. "I am glad to announce, that I am pregnant with twins!"

This news caught everyone by surprise, including the Hyuga clan, except for Tsunade who had been the one to tell her the news. "Are you serious? I'm gonna be a dad? Alright! They'll be the best shinobi in the entire village!" shouted an excited Naruto, reminding everyone that he was still a knucklehead even as Hokage. The crowd cheered, and once the ceremony was over, Naruto had to fill out paper work to officially become Hokage.

"Hinata-chan, why don't you start inviting people to our wedding while I do all of this boring stuff?" asked Naruto. "Of course. I'll see you later." she answered, making her way to the group of friends she had known for many years. They saw her approaching, and quickly rushed to where she was. "You're pregnant?" asked a shocked Ino. "When did this happen?" asked Neji. "Well, as you all know, Naruto and I recently went on a mission to the Village Hidden in the Sand. We had to stay over-night, and we did... things a couple would do. When we returned, I went to Tsunade for a check-up. That's when I found out about the twins. I'm not due for another eight months or so, but it's kind of funny. Our first time and I'm already pregnant. Well, at least I'm marrying the Hokage, the top ninja."

"That makes sense. I can't believe Naruto knocked you up. What are you gonna name the little buggers?" asked Kiba. "Well, Tsunade wants us to name a child after her. I'm unsure if we shall do that with the first set of twins. We plan to have more children, so it's okay for now. I still have to talk to Naruto-kun about names." "That's awesome. You're the first of us to get married. I'm happy for you. When's the wedding?" asked Sakura.

"It's in two weeks. You are all invited, along with your sensei. I may need your help to set it up before two weeks time. Would that be okay?" "I could bring flowers! Lee's fast so he could invite any more guests that you wanted to invite, Sai could do some artwork for the wedding, and everyone else... well they could do whatever they want! Wait a minute! You need a bachelorette party!" shouted Ino. "Hell yeah! We'll set up a bachelor party for Naruto!" yelled Choji. "O-okay. Just make sure he doesn't do anything that he'll regret." said Hinata, worried that Naruto might do something... stupid. "Don't worry. If he does, we'll handle it. Alright, we'll throw the bachelorette party two days before the wedding, and the guys will throw the bachelor party the same day. Okay?" asked Tenten. "Sounds like fun. I'm off to invite some more people, and I'll tell you if I need anything. Thank you." said Hinata, going to Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

When she arrived, she invited Teuchi and Ayame to the wedding, asking if they could possibly provide food for the occasion. "Of course! Anything for our favorite couple!" said the father and daughter in unison. This made her blush, leaving the stand and thanking them for their help. As she thought of more people to invite and what else needed to be prepared, she wondered what her precious man was doing.

Meanwhile, back at the Hokage's office, Naruto had just finished the paperwork, when Tsunade asked him something. "Naruto, although you are Hokage, and Hiashi has convinced his clan to accept you, they will want to brand your children with the cursed seal, unless you are from a clan of great heritage. As you already know, you are a Namikaze. Have you told Hinata? This information will stop the Hyuga clan from having to brand any of your children. Here's the paperwork proving it."

"I haven't told her yet, but I've been meaning too. If it spares our children, then I'll do it in a heartbeat! Come to think of it, I'll go ahead and do it right now! Thanks Tsunade-baachan!" He jumped out of the window and landed softly on the ground below near a crowd of people, who were greeting him as Hokage-sama. This change felt different to him, but he knew that he would have to adjust to it. He found Hinata walking towards the Hyuga compound, when he stopped her.

"Hinata-chan. I have to tell you something important. It'll spare our children from ever getting the cursed seal. I'll tell you about it, but I want to do it in front of your clan's elders and your father." Hinata saw the urgency in his voice, and nodded her head. They were allowed entry into the compound, and requested of Hiashi to call a meeting immediately. "Of course, Hokage-sama." he said with a slight smirk. A few minutes later, Naruto and Hinata found themselves in a room full of all the elders and Hiashi, waiting to hear what their Hokage had to say.

"Thank you all for coming. As you know, I am to marry Hinata-chan in two weeks time. I know that you will accept me into your clan, but at the cost of branding all of our children with the cursed seal. Well, I have a different idea. Hiashi-san, did you not say the only way I could avoid this faith was if I was from a clan of great heritage?" "Why yes, but what are you trying to say?" asked a shocked Hiashi. "I have recently found out that I am of the Namikaze clan! My father was the Fourth Hokage, and my mother was Uzumaki Kushina. I even have the paperwork to prove it." replied Naruto, handing over the paperwork to the stunned clan members as Hinata looked on at her fiance, amazed that she was unable to see the obvious similarities to the Fourth in him.

The clan spoke for a few minutes until Hiashi spoke up. "The elders and I have come upon a decision. Since everything seems to be in order, your children shall not be branded, Hokage-sama." "Great. Well, I'll see you at the wedding Hiashi-san!" replied a relieved Naruto, as he left hand in hand with Hinata.

"To believe the one that many hated years ago is our new hokage, a Namikaze, my daughter's husband, and my son in law. Unbelievable." thought Hiashi, looking on at the obviously happy couple.

The next week was spent on planning for the wedding. The week of the actual wedding was when things started to get a bit crazy. Three day before the wedding, it was Naruto's bachelor party, and Hinata's bachelorette party. Before the sun could rise, two teams were making their way to Naruto's apartment, and the Hyuga compound. The first team composed of Neji and Shikamaru, while the second team was made up of Sakura and Ino.

The first team arrived at their destination, when Neji activated his Byakugan. "He's still asleep. Now's our chance." whispered Neji to Shikamaru. "Good. If what Shino told me was right, his beetles should have spotted his spare key right above the door henge." Sure enough, when he checked said door henge, there was the key. "Man, it's hard to believe that our Hokage has such simple hiding spots. How troublesome." muttered Shikamaru. They slowly unlocked the door, and stepped into the apartment. Naruto was sound asleep, having a dream perhaps, since he was going on about something.

"Hmm... Hinata-chan... right there... yeah I'm _your _Hokage, baby..." he muttered with a slight smirk and drool, disgusting Neji. "Even in his sleep, he still manages to get on my nerves." thought Neji. "Neji, block his chakra points. Then I'll use my Shadow Possession Jutsu." ordered Shikamaru. Neji walked over to Naruto's bed, and engaged his Byakugan. He proceeded to block his chakra points. Naruto was barely disturbed, and just flipped around to his stomach. Neji stood him up, and Shikamaru went behind him. He activated his Shadow Possession Jutsu, and walked forward, with Naruto doing the same. They left the apartment, Neji in front, with Naruto in the middle, and Shikamaru in the back. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived to their destination, the Hyuga clan recreational center used for parties and meetings. They entered, and were greeted by the guys, including Kakashi, Iruka, Ebisu, Gai, other Jonin, and a surprise appearance by Gaara and Kankuro. Naruto was somehow still asleep so they prepared their little surprise. They tied Naruto down to a table, turned off all of the lights, and got Sai to prepare the beginning of their ingenious plan.

Meanwhile, the second team was nearby the bachelor party, since Hinata's room was only about five minutes away. They entered her room, and she was there, still asleep. Much like her husband, she too was muttering in her sleep. "Naruto-kun... you're my Hokage... I've been bad... punish me..." she said, gaining shocked looks from Ino and Sakura. "Whatever. Let's just get her over to the training field before we get any more traumatized." said Sakura while shaking her head. Ino agreed, and they slowly carried her to the Hyuga training field, where the girls were, including Temari, Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, and even Anko.

"You guys should have heard what she was saying about Naruto in her sleep. Who knows what he did to our precious Hinata." said Ino, inciting laughter from her friends. They awoke Hinata,only for Kurenai to cast a genjutsu on her. She now believed that she was surrounded by multiple Narutos. "Which one is my Naruto-kun?" she questioned, not thinking it was a genjutsu. Her confused state amused the women, who asked Kurenai to step it up a notch. So she did. Now the multiple Narutos were undressed and chasing her. "NO! You aren't Naruto-kun! He is way bigger than you all!" she screamed aloud, making the women blush.

"Maybe you should stop the genjutsu." suggested Tenten, with Kurenai agreeing. She ended this display of too much information, and Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. "Where am I?" she asked, and then turned around. "SURPISE!" shouted the girls in unison, greatly shocking Hinata who let out a yelp. "Today's your bachelorette party! Don't worry. We won't do anything that you won't like. We're just going to gossip, give you your gifts and advice, and maybe even do some makeovers. Sound good?" asked Tsunade. "That sounds wonderful. I wonder what Naruto is doing for his party." replied Hinata. "Oh him? He's actually just in your recreation center with the guys. Who knows what they're planning. But don't worry. I'm pretty sure they won't do anything stupid." said Tsunade. "Now let's get this show on the road! First of all, you need to change! You can't be partying in your pajamas. Let's get you out of those clothes, into something suitable for such an occasion." ordered Sakura. Hinata was then dragged away by Sakura and Ino, back to her room, for what was sure to be a crazy dress up.

Naruto awoke to darkness, and realized that he was tied down with ropes, enhanced by chakra. "What the hell! Where am I?" asked an exasperated Naruto, when all of a sudden, an ink clone of Hinata appeared. Naruto mistook her for the real deal. "Naruto-kun. It's fine. You're with me. This is just something I wanted to try." reassured the clone. The others were hidden in the shadow, looking on as their plan slowly unfolded, and Kiba filmed with his camera. "First, tell me you love me." ordered the clone. "I love you Hinata-chan." "Hmm... couldn't catch that. Shout it at the top of your lungs!" she ordered. So he did. "I LOVE YOU HINATA-CHAN!". This act garnered laughter from the others who quickly hushed. About five minutes away, all the women stopped what they were doing after hearing what Naruto said.

"That's so CUTE!" said the women in unison. Even Hinata heard his words while she was in her bedroom with Ino and Sakura, causing her to blush and almost faint. "That was good. Now kiss me." demanded the clone, as she stepped forward and pressed her lips to his. As they kissed, Sai changed to clone's appearance to that of Hiashi. "Naruto! How dare you kiss the head of the Hyuga clan!" shouted the Hiashi clone after his lips left Naruto's. "What the hell? Where's Hinata-chan! What's going on?" asked Naruto, managing not to throw up. The Hiashi clone smirked, and proceeded to undress. When his robes were off, Naruto shouted for mercy, when all of a sudden, the clone exploded into confetti. "What in the...?" thought Naruto.

Suddenly the lights went on, and he spotted his friends, now laughing aloud. "It's your bachelor party baka!" shouted Kiba, who had been filming the whole time. Naruto's face turned white, and his eyes were wide open as they untied him and patted his back. After he was untied, he stood still, not moving a muscle, and hardly breathing. "Holy crap. Hey Shikamaru, maybe we went a bit too far. He doesn't seem to be breathing." pointed out Shikamaru. Kiba decided to try and shake Naruto out of his astonished daze. "Oi Naruto! Come on! This is your bachelor party!" Then all of a sudden, Naruto burst into laughter. "Haha you guys really got me!" he shouted, causing the others to sweat drop. This was sure to make for a crazy bachelor party. "Alright. Let's get this party started!" shouted Kakashi.

Then all of hell broke loose.


	5. What Happened Last Night!

Here's chapter 5! I've been busy sorry. This is a short chapter, but next week will be longer! Review as always please!

* * *

The next day, the women awoke in the home of the Hyuga's, after a night filled with "dark" secrets, advice, gifts, as well as some fun. "Good morning all of you. How about some breakfast?" asked Hinata, polite as ever. "Sure. Hey Hinata? What do you think the guys did?" asked a rather worried Tsunade. "I'm sure that my Naruto-kun didn't do anything too reckless." replied Hinata, barely hiding her slight doubtfulness.

Meanwhile, Naruto awoke with a sneeze, rising from the hard floor. "Hehe, someone must've been talking about me. Kami, last night was crazy." said Naruto as he looked at his surroundings.

Kakashi, Ebisu, and Kiba were tied up on the same table on top of each other, with bloody noses. Choji was barely visible under a mountain of food, with Shikamaru laying on the top, sleeping. Kankuro and Sai were twitching on the floor, their faces covered in the others' paint. Rock Lee was fighting an imaginary opponent in his sleep while muttering something about being youthful, apparently being backed up by Gai, who was somehow having the same dream. Iruka was found lying down next to a bottle of sake. The image of the next sight would scar Naruto for a while. Neji was in his underwear, spooning with Gaara who was spooning Shino who was also in underwear...

"Wait a minute... Shino's not wearing his jacket! I can see his face!" thought Naruto, almost forgetting the horrible sight engraved in his memory. He decided to have some fun, so he conjured up ten shadow clones, and had them henge into roosters. They each positioned themselves near a crowd of people. "Alright, on the count of three. One, two... THREE!" shouted Naruto, followed by the crows of his roosters. "What the hell was that?" they all shouted in unison, not managing to see the roosters who Naruto had dispelled before being caught red-handed. "Oh hey. You guys are awake." said Naruto, stifling a laugh.

"What happened last night?" asked Neji, who quickly realized his situation, turned red with embarrassment and covered himself with a bowl from a table. "I think we might have gone a bit overboard." stated Kakashi rather calmly even under his strange position. "Naruto, I have just found a camera." said the stoic Shino. "Hey that's mine. I must've taken pictures. Maybe that'll explain what we did." said Iruka. Everyone huddled around Shino, who proceeded to show the first picture.

"Well it doesn't look that bad." said Naruto with a sheepish grin, which slowly disappeared as Shino continued with the rest. The faces in the room constantly switched from amused, to disgust, to utter confusion. "Wow. That was _some_ night. Well, I think it's agreed. We won't tell _anyone _about what happened. Deal?" asked Naruto. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

After cleaning up, the guys left (Minus Neji who decided to go back to sleep) as well as the girls. Now all who were left were Naruto and Hinata. "How was your party Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto while kissing his wife and holding her close. "It was fun. How about yours Naruto-kun?" After those words, Naruto immediately froze up, not wanting Hinata to strike him down for what he had done. "Uhhh it was fun too. Not too crazy. Hehe." replied Naruto, who was obviously nervous, which wasn't left unnoticed by his lady. "Are you lying to me Hokage-sama?" asked Hinata as her face was full of fake anger, which Naruto thought was cute. "Of course not! Why would you think that? Since you have doubted me, I have no other choice. Hinata Hyuga, you are hereby banished from Konoha!" said Naruto in a serious voice.

Hinata knew he was bluffing and decided to play along. "Is there a way I could change your mind Hokage-sama?" she said as seductively as she could. Now Naruto was excited. "Well, there is ONE thing you could do." he said with a slight smirk, topped off with drool. "Oh? And what could that be?" she responded playfully. Without another word, Naruto picked her up and ran her over to his new office, locked the doors, and had Hinata seal the room so that no one else could hear what was going on inside.

A few hours later, a Jonin assistant to Naruto was waiting outside the door, when all of a sudden, it opened. Naruto answered the door, while Hinata was seen in the background asleep in the Hokage chair. "What is it?" asked Naruto. "Well Hokage-sama, your wedding is in two days. Don't you need to spend today and tomorrow setting it up?" asked the Jonin. A few moments of awkward silence passed by, before the words of the Jonin truly sunk into Naruto's mind.

"OH KAMI! You're right! I need you to contact everyone on this list, and tell them to start preparing for the wedding! GO!" ordered Naruto as the Jonin quickly left for his mission. That list had the names of everyone who had a hand in the wedding. Naruto himself decided to wake Hinata. Luckily, she awoke the moment he shouted. "Naruto-kun? What is it?" she asked sweetly. "Hinata-chan, you need to find something to wear at the wedding... come to think of it, so do I. So we'll work on that, and we need to make sure everything is perfect." he responded. Hinata thought he was so adorable, the way he worried about her. "Don't worry Naruto-kun. The wedding will be perfect." she told him, shutting him up with a satisfying kiss.

Meanwhile, the Jonin had told everyone on the list what was going on, and reported back to Naruto. "Hokage-sama, the mission you gave me has been accomplished." "Good job. You are dismissed." responded Naruto. The Jonin nodded his head slighly and left. "Everything is going great. Everyone's ready, I found something to wear, and I still have two days. Life is great." he thought, as he left his office and went home to sleep, anxiously waiting for his wedding day.

* * *

The wedding is so close! Only two more days! Review, ask questions! Until next time!


	6. READ ME

I haven't updated in two years and I cannot continue. If you are interested in taking control of this story, PM me and I'll tell some of the details I had planned out for this story. I am truly sorry for those who followed me.


End file.
